


С возвращением

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Ещё один пост-Рейхенбах.Шерлок вернулся.





	С возвращением

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 01.07.12  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

Мягкий, теплый сон… Медовые объятия своего же подсознания… Сегодня оно непривычно тихое, странно спокойное. Это радует и пугает одновременно. Ощущение того, что это ещё не конец, блуждает в невероятном видении. Оно осязаемое, и Джон слышит шелест ветра у себя за спиной и видит, как отражается свет в зрачках у Шерлока.  
Невероятный. Но Уотсон отдаленно понимает, что все это сон. Безумно приятный, сон. Поэтому он без сомнения осторожно обнимает друга. Так, как обнимал только самых дорогих людей. Сейчас все душевные раны, что нервная система в снах делает физическими, затягиваются, и Джон понимает, что если ещё раз потеряется в Зеркальном Лабиринте Воспоминаний без рубашки – не увидит ни одного шрама. Ни одного. Их больше нет. А если там снова появится сквозняк – Холмс закроет дверь, и тогда ветер успокоится.  
Тепло. Тепло, прорывающееся сквозь плотные занавеси вязкого тумана из реального мира, немного отвлекает, но сейчас не страшно вернуться. Буря внутри улеглась, боли не осталось. Только вера. Живая, но не навязчивая. Тонкая и почти незаметная, если только специально не обращать на неё внимания. Вот он сейчас проснется – и все кошмары рассыпятся в прах, исчезнут, и предрассветная дымка унесет их далеко-далеко. Ночная непроглядная тьма превратилась в ажурные тени, и через минуту они погибнут, прибитые утренней росой к земле внутреннего свободного мира Джона. Теперь свободного. От былой утраты, от невысказанной секундной обиды, которая очень быстро рассыпалась и ушла мелкими песчинками с тела вечером, оставив лишь несколько мелких царапин, от потребности вернуть все обратно.  
Некогда разбитый доктор медленно открывает глаза. Тепло никуда не исчезло. Ровно как и вернувшаяся живость. В комнате ещё темно, но скоро солнце затопит здесь все своим светом.  
Тонкие пальцы лежат поверх одеяла.  
\- Я вернулся.  
Глаза в глаза. Это не так страшно, как казалось раньше.  
Уотсон доверчиво возвращается в состояние полусна, позволяя вот так вот невесомо прикасаться к себе.  
Тихий шепот, от которого все становится на свои мета.  
\- С возвращением…  
Даже немного жаль, что это не иллюзия.  
Джон накрывает вторую ладонь друга своей рукой. Шерлок хочет вырваться, но доктор недовольно жмурится, и социопат остается в прежнем положении. Это немного неудобно – стоять на коленях возле кровати, но Холмса это мало волнует.  
Ведь именно так и должно быть.


End file.
